Toque Me
by F.F. Black
Summary: O que havia entre eles era só sexo. E nada além. Fic feita para o VI Challenge Harry/Pansy do fórum 6v.


**Nome do autor:**Faith Fatum Black  
**Título:**Toque-me  
**Sinopse:**O que havia entre eles era só sexo. E nada além.  
**Ship:**Harry/Pansy  
**Gênero:** PWP  
**Classificação:** M  
**Status:** Completa  
**Formato:**One shot  
**Observação:**Pós-Hogwarts

_Participante da VI Challenge Harry/Pansy do 6v._

**N/A: **Acabei com o meu bloqueio de HP de 7 anos! HAHAHAHAHAH

Gostou do ship? Não? Só clicar no "x" para voltar. :]

* * *

Dedos. Toques. Um meio sorriso surgiu nos lábios dele quando ela tocou sua barriga, fazendo os pelos arrepiarem.

- Você gosta disso, não gosta? – alisou seu peito, sussurrando próximo de seu ouvido, sorrindo igual uma garota travessa. – E – deslizou os lábios até o pescoço do rapaz, roçando a língua em sua jugular fazendo-o arfar – disso? – completou com um beijo delicado no canto dos lábios enquanto arranhava sua pele branca e trêmula.

_Dez... beije meus lábios._

O vento soprava naquela noite e a lua extasiava-os com sua luz natural. Era naquele mesmo motel em Denmark que ele lhe atirava na banqueta próxima, derramando whisky no vestido ousado, de cores ousadas, em que ela gemia quando ele a tocava lentamente. Era naquele mesmo motel e naquela mesma hora da noite.

O rapaz sentou na cama, puxando-a em seu colo com ferocidade, o que a fez sorrir marotamente. Arrancou-lhe uma das alças do sutiã e beijou seus seios fartos e arrebitados. Alisou seu pescoço com a ponta dos dedos subindo até seus cabelos, enlaçando por entre aqueles negros perolados, beijando e roçando sua língua na região superior dos lábios, abafando um gemido de dor e prazer.

_Nove... passe a mão pelo meu cabelo._

A fez deitar na cama, ficando por cima, atravessou as barreiras de sua roupa íntima, observando morder a dobra do dedo indicador com os olhos fechados. Parkinson era atraente e _errada_, teoricamente falando, apesar de delicada e brutal ao mesmo tempo. Os dedos molhados fizeram com que soubesse que a deixara no limite considerável de excitação, acariciou aquela região especial em movimentos circulares, apalpando seus seios em ritmos aleatórios. Pansy colocou uma das mãos na testa tentando controlar as sensações virando o rosto para o lado.

_Oito... me acaricie... lentamente..._

Penetrando naquele universo delicioso fez com que seu coração parasse por segundos. Amava sua mulher, sabia muito bem disso – da mesma forma que a _outra_ também sabia -, porém o tudo não significava nada, o principio do errado, do arrependimento acumulado como uma bola que infla até estourar, nunca aconteceu – pelo menos para ela, ao contrário dele. Mesmo assim, não se dava conta do porque de sempre estar naquele mesmo motel, na mesma hora da noite para ficar com _ela_, já que isso tudo não passava de apenas sexo conveniente.

Sete... espera! Vamos direto... Ao número um.

Puxou os cabelos dele, arrancando-lhe alguns fios conforme aquela sensação do ápice acumulava em seu ser, gemendo alto quando este aumentou o ritmo das estocadas, arfando e mordiscando o canto dos lábios, segurando um suposto gemido ao fechar os olhos. A sensação quando ele mordia levemente seu queixo e passar a língua em seus lábios vermelhos fez seu corpo formigar em êxtase.

_Seis... lábios..._

Dedilhou o corpo dela naquele ritmo de vai e vem. Pansy se contorceu, segurando aquele corpo em cima dela, fazendo menção de avanço para que aumentasse o ritmo.

_Cinco... dedos..._

Suor. Gemidos. Pressão. O controle dos movimentos aleatórios quando se voltou em cima do corpo dele e beijando seu peito rígido, mantendo o poder da situação. O rapaz segurou sua cintura sentindo o ritmo dela em cima dele, forçando o ritmo das estocadas, ela elevou a cabeça em transe, sorrindo marotamente ao imaginar que ele sorria também, na mesma sincronia que ela.

_Quatro... brinque..._

O ápice cresceu. A sensação de formigamento nos pés. Um gemido abafado por outro beijo em seus lábios. Um arranhar pelo corpo quando o êxtase chegou ao máximo. A exaustão. A garota saiu de cima do corpo dele que ainda respirava ofegante e molhado pelo suor, caindo ao seu lado. Encarou os cabelos bagunçados dele e sorriu com sarcasmo e malícia passando o dedo indicador nos próprios lábios.

_Três... ao número um._

Pansy gostava de sexo. Daquele bem gostoso, com passadas de língua pelo corpo, olhares vibrantes e força – independente de qual sentido seja.

_-x-_

_Alisou os dedos levemente em seus cabelos à Pin up mergulhada em um sono leve, fazendo com que se virasse ainda entorpecida para encarar aqueles olhos verdes fixos ainda em seus cabelos negros. Parou breve, fechando o punho receoso, cruzando seus olhares com os dela._

_- O que está fazendo? – indagou com um ar ligeiramente leve._

_- Nada. – respondeu no mesmo tom._

_- Certo, então continue. Gosto quando me toca._

_Revirou de costas para ele, aconchegando-se melhor na cama._

Ela gostava de sexo. Não com Draco Malfoy. Mas com Harry Potter, assim como cada avanço que dava sobre seu corpo.

* * *

**N/A: **´Letra da música _Straight To Number One_ de Touch and Go. Porque quando escutei, imaginei imediatamente Harry/Pansy. E sim, Harry e Pansy é sexo (ui.) e ADORO isso.

_Só quero deixar bem claro que foi por culpa das meninas do 6v que essa paixão platônica por eles aumentou no meu coraçãozinho. _

_**Reviews mágicos?**_

_bejundas. ;]_


End file.
